


swinging hips/ruby lips

by lovethreelovefree (algae_dad)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Claire brakes all sorts of ethicacy laws, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sick Karen, but not rlly cause she wasnt on duty, dont judge me i need gay to live, this account isnt turning into porn i just like writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/lovethreelovefree
Summary: Karen takes a "sick" day. Claire, the best nicest friend to ever exist, comes to check in. And stays to cum.





	

If there is one thing Karen appreciated about working at Nelson and Murdock, it's Foggy's steadfast rule: no work if you're sick (and maybe Matt comes in when he definitely looked like he could fall over any second, and maybe when he does stay home he seemed perfectly fine the day before, but every rule needed exceptions).   


Admittedly, she isn't very sick today-fever barely breaking 99, a runny nose and a bit of a cough-the reason she took the day wasn't because of the common cold. After working long hours for little-to-no pay, she is taking a well-deserved day of relaxation, and she's set aside a good portion of the day for a form of relaxation she'd neglected herself of for much too long.   


Her collection of toys is next-to-nonexistent, just her faithful dildo, but she's working herself up to that; after all, there's the whole day ahead of her.    


She strips down to nothing but her black lace bra and matching thong, looking herself up and down slowly in the mirror. Aside from a few old soccer scars and some scattered stretch marks, her skin is smooth, and she runs her hands up and down her body, lingering at her thighs before switching direction, grabbing each breast firmly. She can feel her nipples harden through the thin fabric, so she unclasps the bra to play with them further.   


She moves to lay on her bed, rolling her nipples between her fingers, when she hears a knock on the door.   


Karen scrambles to put a robe over herself, calling out a cheery "Just a second!" before walking to the door and opening it to see... Matt's friend. Claire, maybe? The nurse always calling to make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed.   


"Hi, Karen?" Claire waits for Karen's nod before she continues, "It's Claire. Matt called, told me to check and make sure you're feeling okay. Do you mind if I come in?" Karen ushers her inside, offering her seats and water and whatever else she wanted, completely forgetting about the dildo she'd left out for later.   


That is, until she sees it on the dining room table. All thoughts in her brain cease aside from Matt's really nice (really hot) friend is going to see a dildo on my table and think I'm a giant pervert, followed by she's actually really hot and shit am I gay.   


"Karen? Are you alright? You're looking a little flushed..." Claire trails off, following Karen's mortified line of sight to the tan object on the glassware table. She huffs out a short laugh, turning a snarky (and decidedly sultry) look on the beet-red girl beside her.   


"Not exactly a 'sick' day today, is it?" She chides, her voice just the right pitch to send shivers down Karen's spine.   


"N-not exactly." She replies non-committaly, trying to look at anything to distract herself from the thought of Matt's very nice friend pushing her against the wall and pulling off her underwear before... No, nope, definitely not thinking that.   


Claire starts making her way to the door, closing the conversation with, "I'll leave you to it then," and maybe it's the fever still lingering in her brain, or maybe she's just really fucking gay, but something tells Karen to stop her from leaving.   


"Wait! Is there any chance you'd want to... Join me?" She asks shyly, with equal parts fear and desperation. Claire raises her eyebrows, clearly not having expected this outcome, but she ways her options before taking a step closer.   
"

You don't happen to have a habit of getting beaten to a pulp then left in dumpsters, do you?" She asks in reply, and now it's Karen's turn to look surprised before shaking her head. Claire sets down her bag, closing the distance between them. "Then I guess it couldn't hurt to take a sick day, too."   


With that, she takes off her boots and her shirt, and Karen asks softly before unzipping her pants and pulling them down for Claire to step out of. Karen admires her tone body with awe, her maroon underwear complementing her skin tone perfectly.   


"Ahem," Claire interrupts her reverie, "I think you've gotta return the favor." Momentarily confused, recognition dawns on her and she shucks off her own clothes before shyly snarking back, "I think I'm doing a little more than returning it." Claire's eyes linger on Karen's perky breasts, nipples red from their earlier action, and she couldn't help but agree.   


In response, Claire gently cups her hand around one of them, wasting no time before putting a nipple in her mouth. Karen's gasp is barely audible, more of surprise than pleasure, but her moan moments later when Claire's teeth drag softly against her is anything but.   


Feeling unequal, Karen reaches around to unclasp Claire's bra, and she cups one of her own hands around one of the larger pair, rolling the dark brown nipple in her fingers in much the same way she'd been doing for herself earlier.   


As if Claire has been reading her mind, she pushes her up against the nearest wall, slowly trailing kisses from her breast to her panties, asking before sliding them down to look at how wet she was.   


"Do you want me to eat you out? Because I really want to." Karen gives a breathless nod and Claire's mouth is on her, her fingers spreading her lips as she laps up and down before tracing her tongue around Karen's clit.   


Karen moans, grabbing at Claire's hair as she goes to work, sucking and licking at Karen as if she tastes like a lollipop. Karen finds herself trying to stay standing on shaking knees, and she can feel heat building up in her abdomen, but Claire shows no signs of stopping. She rocks slightly into her mouth but Claire doesn't push away so she does again, rubbing herself against Claire's deft tongue as she gets closer and closer to the edge.   


Her head was thrown back in pleasure, but she looked down now to see Claire's mouth on her pussy and it's enough to send her over, rocking against her as she climaxes.    


Claire gives her one last lick before standing up, and once she's come back enough Karen kneels down, expecting to return the favor.   


Her hand on her panties is stopped by Claire's as she tuts, "Nuh-uh-uh: you're the sick one. I'm taking care of you today. Now," she helps Karen to her feet and guides her over to the table, where the 7-inch dildo waits patiently, "I believe this was what you were going to use today; don't let me stop you." She finishes with a wicked grin, and the meaning behind what she's saying sinks in, causing Karen to flush, but she willingly walks and un-sticks the suction-cup of it from the table, walking with it to sit down.   
"Nuh-uh," Claire stops her again, "window. I want to see your ass up against that glass." If Karen weren't already so wet she would have been soaked at that, and she readily walks up to her large living-room window, thanking God that shes on the 4th story and faced away from the street, even if some part of her is disappointed.    


She licks the suction-cup, placing it as near as she can to an appropriate height. Normally she'd at least put one or two fingers in before, but she knows she's wet enough for it to go in without much trouble, and under Claire's watchful gaze she sinks slowly onto the dildo.   


Kareb welcomes the familiar feeling of fullness, staying still to adjust to the stretch for a second. As she eventually slides back up, she opens her eyes to see Claire, watching her intently, her hand rubbing fast circles under her panties. The sight causes her to slam back down in surprise and pleasure, and she moans loudly, keeping a similar force as she picks up the pace.   


She tries to watch Claire as much as she can, but now and then the dildo hits her just right that her eyes close and her head leans back in pleasure. Eventually, it gets to the point where every trip down the dildo hits at just the right angle and she's moaning hard with every thrust, completely oblivious to what's going on around her as she slams herself down on the dildo and against the glass over and over, where her ass presses against it becoming slippery with how much she's dripping from her cunt.   


Continuing in this fashion, her eyes are closed in pleasure until she hears a moan and opens them: Claire is sat on the couch, fingering herself with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other, both eyes trained on Karen. With another loud moan Claire cums, actually squirting around her desperately thrusting fingers, and that's it for Karen.  She switches from riding to straight grinding on the dildo, fast and dirty as Claire continues to finger herself, and as Karen cries out in pleasure they both cum for the second time, Karen hearing the faint sound of Claire squirting for the second time as she continues to roll her hips on the dildo, milking her orgasm for all its worth.   


Once they've both cooled down, Claire gets up and helps Karen's shaky form off the dildo. As they both begin to clean up, all Karen can think to say is "I can't believe you didn't let me eat you out if you're a squirter!"   


"You're still sick; I don't want that anywhere near my genitals." Karen sniffles haughtily before quickly descending into giggle, Claire following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> too porn fics posted in one day what am i (the answer: finally not too scared to post this fic that ive had saved for months). title is from "I Want Her" by Blind Truth. this is for all the ppl desperate to find some lesbian ships in this fandom, sorry that theres not enough romance but if uve read any of my other fics youll know i am Really Bad At That. thx bye


End file.
